


Fertility

by WillowClemson



Category: Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019), Two sentence horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Kudos: 4





	Fertility

My husband kisses my belly and tells me he can't wait until our baby arrives.  
______________________________________________________________  
"You know I can't get pregnant!" I scream, but he tightens my restraints and locks the door behind him.


End file.
